The use of bird feeders as a practice of feeding birds is well known in the art in many different countries. Basically, bird feeders are used to attract birds to a location proximate a residence in order to allow for the viewing of different species of birds.
One of the problems encountered with the use of bird feeders is that they attract marauders such as squirrels who will eat the feed intended for the birds. In order to overcome this problem, many bird feeders are designed to be squirrel resistant to deny the squirrels (or other marauder) from accessing the feed within the feeders. These bird feeders are typically classified as squirrel resistant or squirrel proof feeders.
Typically, such squirrel resistant or squirrel proof feeders are provided with a movable shroud which has feed openings therein. The feed openings are normally aligned with similar feed openings in the seed tube to permit birds to access the seed therein. However, when an excess weight is placed on the shroud, it would normally move downwardly to a position wherein the feed openings are no longer aligned and the animal cannot access the feed openings in the seed tube.
Such feeders are also usually provided with a baffle to provide a cover for the feed opening and also to prevent the squirrels or other marauders from having access to the seed container. Squirrels have been known to chew at the seed containers to gain access to the seeds. One problem with such baffles is that frequently the squirrels will attempt to use the baffle as a place where they can hold on to and access the feed openings without putting weight on the shroud.